Kaileth Worthyright
'''Kaileth Worthyright '''was a Lanien Farmboy who became the Hero of the Kingdom of Stars by vanquishing Tirith Katanova during the Battle of Helastar at the end of the War for Katanova. Which was then that he discovered that his patron goddess; Starlet had made him her champion granting him magic far greater then that of any other. He is the biological father of Kyle Katanova after a personal request from Larissa. Kaileth was present during the first War of Chaos were he gave his life in defeating Tirith again and releasing the mortal bond to Xecien. Biography Childhood Kaileth grew up on the outskirts of Wrightgard, 50 miles north of Lanastar, close to the Highpass border, were he grew up on the his family's farmlands. They weren't a well off family but they had money enough that they were able to send Kaileth to proper education within the town. Kaileth was often visited by his famous uncle Ewin from time to time, were he's spin tales of battling the walking dead and hellish monsters with nothing but his trusty sword and shield. Kaileth greatly admired his uncle and wanted to follow in his footsteps. Whilst in Wrightgard during his studies, he met a young half elf lad about his age being pulled by other youths, Kaileth stood by the tenets of his patron Lana and tried to help the young boy, however this did not end well and either of them and both were beaten up. The youths ran at the sound of the town guard and the 2 managed to climb to their feet in exhaustion and pain, Kaileth learned the boy's name was Kithrail, and that the bullies often did that due to his Elven features. Kaileth and Kithrail became fast friends at that point, both were seen together since Kithrail lived on a cottage close to the Forest of Nene from Kaileth's farmhouse. Whilst Kithrail's single mother did not have the gold to pay for Kithrail's education, Kaileth taught him whatever he could remember, and in return Kithrail taught young Kaileth hunting, foraging, pick pocketing and archery. When Kaileth reached the age of 16, he along with Kithrail left Wrightgard to join with the Kingdom's Army, both took the recruitment wagon to Lanastar, the first time Kaileth had ever been to the regional captial of his homeland. There he joined up with the army and trained to be a Defender like his uncle, whilst kithrail joined the ranger core. Defender Training Training to become a defender was tough and not to the light of heart. It requires atleast 2 years of training the muscles to both hold the plate and heater shield on ones body but to be able to use it effectively in combat, ensuring that the defender swordplay is on point and that he relies on the teamwork with others around him, but most importantly, following the sacred tenet of Lana to act selflessly and to protect those who cannot protect themselves from harm. Kaileth often went to the ranger's training centre to check up and hang out with Kithrail, as his training was going well as well. Kaileth was occasionally greeted by his uncle during his training, were he would share fighting Technics and even horseback riding. Meeting the Princess Whilst in his last year of training, Kaileth and a handful of highly regarding recruits were given a special audience to dine to with the princess Larissa, another first for Kaileth as he had never met a member of the royal house of the Kingdom, and the princess, who is essentially the provincial lord of Lana Falls under Andrew's reign, he went shopping with money he had to find proper dining gowns for the occasion, which he managed barely. All the recruits were invited up to the castle, where each was to announce themselves to the princess and kiss her hand. Ewin's was also the castle grounds as well as a special guest to the evening aswell. When it came to Kaileth's turn, he stuttered and almost collapsed under the pressure of being so formal. Larissa laughs, trying to remain in form herself to his nature but couldn't help but snigger at his demeanor, They all sat down a the caste's dining room, each took different sitting arrangements, Ewin and three other generals were close to the princess on the left hand side, the recruits were sited at a distance from her, all expect one, Kaileth was left with the chair closest to the princess on the right hand side. The feast was all manner of birds and beasts roasted and stuffed to the brim, more food then Kaileth had ever seen on a table in his life, a selection of the finest wines were also on the table with each being served to all, included Kaileth, whilst he did drink it in his goblet, the stuff wasn't to his liking and on occasion would drop it over to hide his reluctance of the stuff, Larissa soon caught on to his shenanigans but kept it to herself. General discussions were heard with the generals and the princess and the recruits muttering amongst themselves, occasionally being asked personal questions of curiosity from the princess. One of the recruited, Hellien lad from the accent claimed he had wrested with a bear in Axon with nothing but his hands, whilst another claimed he took down 50 necromancers during the War of bones just a phew months before the occasion. Kaileth kept his life simple, and at times spoke about Kithrail and how he tried to help me many a occasion, Ewin nodded in argument. The evening ended and the recruits were escorted back to the barracks, Kaileth still reviling over his consumption of wine. A phew days after that evening, during Kaileth's guard rounds across the city, his usual patrol partner had been relocated and a new recruit had stepped in, adorned in full armour and masking his face under a helm, the stoic figure followed close beside Kaileth during his rounds until they both came to a darkly lit alley with no person in side, where Kaileth found himself being pushed against a brick wall by his partner, then he pulled up his helmet and began to kiss him on the lips. Stunned for words, he only then realized that his ambiguous partner was Larissa disguised as a guard. She had explained to him that he orchestrated the patrol to ensure that she and him to be alone for the night. Kaileth and Larissa continued to court in this fashion for the rest of his training year, she had explained to him that if her father ever found out that she was courting a commoner, defying her responsibilities to the kingdom that Kaileth would most likely be executed rather then banishment like what happened to her sister's lover. In the end it was believed only Ewin knew what the princess had been getting up to most nights, but he agreed to keep the secret with them. Tours of Duty War for Katanova Birth of the Prince Chaos War Final Battle Personality Appearance Equipment Abilities Trivia *Kaileth Worthyright was one of the very first Characters created by KingKatanova including co-hero and best friend Kithrail. *Kaileth's first name was derived from a alternative way of spelling the name Kaelthas from Blizzard. *In the first installment of Titan Land Rise of Kingdom, Kaileth Worthyright was actually the monarch of the White Kingdom, He was later replaced with Andrew Katanova. *Upon the death of Kithrail, Kaileth fell into possession of his dagger, which Kaileth kept and named "Elf-Friend" in honour of his fallen friend. References *http://digital-art-gallery.com/picture/19180 *http://digital-art-gallery.com/picture/11591 Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Laniens Category:Kingdom of Stars Category:Katanovian Characters Category:Katanovian Defenders